An Attempt At Normal
by stironniganisreal
Summary: Desperate for a few months of being an ordinary mortal, Annabeth moves to San Francisco to study for her final year of high school. Her decision seems questionable when she clashes with her mortal classmates and memories of Tartarus plague her, but she is determined to finish her senior year at Harbour Academy
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_ _: Desperate for a few months of being an ordinary mortal, Annabeth moves to San Francisco to study for her final year of high school. Her decision seems questionable when she clashes with her mortal classmates and memories of Tartarus plague her, but she is determined to finish her senior year at Harbour Academy_.

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hey readers, so this is my first ever fanfic! If you haven't already guessed, it's a PJO/HoO fanfic set after the Giant War. It will be told exclusively from Annabeth's POV, and basically anyone who attends Harbour Academy is a character of my own. Everyone else belongs to Rick Riordan. In fact, basically everything belongs to Rick Riordan!**

My new bedroom reminded me of a hotel room. Recently vacuumed carpet, undecorated walls, a desk and a chair, a wardrobe with unused coathangers, empty bookcases, a bed with fresh white sheets and a nightstand complete with a lamp and a clock radio.

I stepped into the room, dropped my bags in the centre of it, and approached the window. I peered down onto the freshly mowed lawn of my dad's modern home in San Francisco; Helen was outside in a ratty blue t-shirt and jeans, pruning the line of white roses, while my step brothers were throwing a basketball at a hoop in the driveway.

I stepped away from the window and faced back to my bags; two bulging XL duffel bags and a backpack had lasted me my flight from New York. I had decided to study my senior year at a mortal high school; I wanted one last shot at being normal before I dissolved completely into the demigod world.

Of course, this hadn't settled well with everyone. Percy had suggested Goode and staying at his apartment a gazillion times, then he insisted that he come with me to San Francisco until I reminded him that he needed to look after his pregnant mother. Piper had offered to join me (her dad was shooting some new movie in the area) but then she decided she wanted to improve at her "demigod" skills and also to look out for Leo. Jason had backed Percy up until he realised my GPA-stressed-self would be even more terrifying than anything else. Hazel and Frank were fine with it, of course. In fact, I was meeting Hazel at a mall next week for a day of shopping and hanging out. And Leo was, well, dead.

I began unpacking; being a daughter of Athena strategizes everything, and I mean everything. Even for me it gets annoying when you have a strategy for things like tying shoelaces or ordering a three-course meal, but when it comes to unpacking, it becomes quite reasonable.

By the time I had finished, the bookcase was half drowned in my books, my desk was piled high with architectural items, and my wardrobe seemed to lack the extravagent mass of clothes that one would expect a teenage girl to have. Helen was going to have a fit - I just knew she would drag me to the nearest department store, demanding I have a better array if outfits to choose from.

I was right.

As soon as Helen stepped into the room (I sat cross-legged on my bed, my laptop cradled in the tangle of limbs as I looked up local equestrian clubs for Hazel) her eyes widened with horror as she saw my lack of clothes. I looked up innocently from my laptop screen. "What's wrong, Helen?"

" _Annabeth_ ," gasped Helen. "You poor girl. How do you live with a wardrobe like this?"

"Easy," I shrugged, "considering all I ever wear are shorts or jeans, boots or sneakers, and t-shirts."

"Goodness, we have to stock you up at once," said Helen. She ignored my protests as she ushered me into the car, told the boys to _behave while we're gone_ , and then slid into the driver's seat herself. Overall, she was reminding me immensely of Aphrodite soon after the final battle with Gaea, when she 'treated' Hazel, Piper and I to a full day of spas, manicures, pedicures, massages, makeovers, facials, tea parties and two-thousand-year-old gossip.

Helen appeared to have no budget as she demanded my size, then practically dragged me in the direction of the nearest Macy's.

"I don't need new clothes," I argued.

"Nonsense," Helen replied. "Do you know how unpredictable the weather in San Francisco is?"

She was right - I knew San Francisco could be in heatwaves one day and snowing the next, but I had no idea of the temperatures or the conditions. So I followed Helen into Macy's and began the Great Battle of Annabeth's Fashion Choices.

By the time we finally reached the cashier, we had filled a trolley with four new pairs of jeans, a few pairs of tights, three pairs of shirts, a few jackets and coats, some socks and underwear, about fifteen shirts, two scarves, a beanie, a cap, a hairbrush, hair elastics, two pairs of Converse, some flip-flops and a pair of combat boots.

My eyebrows rose above my hairline when the cashier announced the price. "Helen, I can't accept -"

"Annabeth, it's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of spoiling a teenager," Helen interrupted. "Trust me, Bobby and Matthew absolutely despise having to even try on a new shirt."

I thanked her profusely, all the way back to the house. Helen only shook her head. "You know what, Annabeth, I think this is only going to be a great year."

 _If only I could say the same, Helen_ , I thought, as the unpleasant memory of Percy's refusal to be seperated arose. But I smiled politely, grabbed the shopping bags, and assured Helen I would be downstairs for dinner as soon as I called Percy.

Panic was starting to settle as I shut the door to my bedroom. I threw the shopping bags in the vague direction of the wardrobe, diving onto the bed. I saw my knuckles, ghost-white, as I drew my smartphone from the pocket of my jeans. My fingers were shaking as I tapped in the password and pulled up Percy's contact, before jabbing the blue 'Facetime' icon.

It was only a matter of moments, but it felt like an hour as the call connected. The screen opened up to reveal Seaweed Brain, _my_ Seaweed Brain, sitting in the kitchen with a half-eaten cookie in my hand. I began to relax, but Percy saw that I was obviously distressed, so he hurried in what I assumed was his bedroom.

"Gods, Annabeth, this is _exactly_ why I didn't want to be seperated."

My laugh was choked and half-sob. "I don't even know what came over me - I was just in the car with Helen -"

Percy's expression smouldered. "Did she say anything?" he asked, rather protectively.

"Oh, no, she was like a mortal Aphrodite," I managed. "Took me shopping and everything. And then she said something like _this is going to be a great year_ and I thought - I thought about you and camp and remembered I won't get to see you for six weeks and it's so weird - it's like seperation anxiety, you know?"

"I've never had that," Percy deadpanned.

"Yeah, but it was like a - a flashback, but it wasn't as bad. I could function." I said. I was definitely calming down. I no longer felt hysterical, and even seeing Percy, hearing him, was healing me. He looked gorgeous as always, with his ebony bangs falling carelessly into the eyes that were my exact favourite colour, a dimple in his cheek and his jawline looking especially sharp in the dim light of his bedroom. I could vaguely see his surroundings: a blue duvet and a black pillow, a pine headboard, and his nightstand. Propped on his nightstand was his lamp and a framed picture of ... us. A blush coloured my cheeks as I remembered the exact picture.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I saw the photo on your nightstand."

Percy's head tilted to the right and _holy Hera look at that jawline_ before looking back, smirking proudly. "I've got a second one to put in my locker," he declared. "So any idiot that says my girlfriend is 'fake' gets to see how real and absolutely beautiful she is."

I was definitely beet red. "Who taught you how to flatter a girl, Seaweed Brain?"

"Myself," winked Percy.

"Seaweed Brain, you didn't even know what dating was -"

" _Annabeth_!" yelled one of the boys - I was guessing it was Matthew. " _Mom says it's time to eat_!"

"I'll call you tomorrow," I promised.

"After dinner," Percy pleaded.

"Percy, do you know how much Facetime costs?" I glanced at the door. "I've got to go - love you."

"Love you too." Percy said immediately. Then one of us pressed 'End call' and with a _beeeep_ the line went dead.

I rolled off the bed and straightened the bags, before slipping out of the room and downstairs, where I would be seeing my dad the first time in almost a year

 **Love it? Like it? Hate it? Just please remember to leave a review and the next chapter will be coming shortly**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **SO. MUCH. LOVE.**

 **Like seriously I only put this up and there was over 20 views within the first two hours?! Like is this how it works on this sorta thing?! Don't mind me, I'm just a lil bit naive.**

 **As always, PJO wouldn't be here without the amazing works of Rick Riordan.**

I awoke at an ungodly hour, sweat and tears mingling on my face. _Arai_. _Curses_. _Why did you leave me?_ Gasping for air, I crawled towards my smartphone, desperate to contain my rising hysteria.

Before my very fingertips, the air shimmered. An Iris Message. It spoke softly, as if aware of the others still asleep. " _Receiving Iris Message from Perseus Jackson, Manhatten, New York_ -"

"Accept, accept," I gasped. Puffy white clouds parted to reveal my boyfriend, shirtless and slumped against a bathroom door. His hair was a birds nest and his eyes were bloodshot. Nevertheless, he gave me his trademark crooked grin. "I thought we weren't talking until tomorrow."

I laughed, but it came out a broken, choked sob. "I was just about to Facetime you."

"Synchronised nightmares," Percy joked weakly.

I felt anger flare. "Don't you dare _joke_ about -"

"Wise Girl, you know I wouldn't do so carelessly," Percy said solemnly. "Anyway, I just wanted to check you were - you were alive."

I was about to start yelling at him for his ignorant joke until the last sentence struck me. Percy was rarely the one to wake the other up - mainly because his nightmares were about my death, and when he woke up I would be there. But I wasn't there so he obviously panicked.

"It's okay," I said feebly.

"What about you?" Percy spoke in the same comforting tone he used when I would sometimes scream the pair of us awake.

"The _arai_ ," I shrugged. "Can we talk about something ... happier?"

"Definitely," agreed Percy. "Do you start school tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yup." I reached over to the nightstand and picked up my enrolment forms. " 'Harbour Academy' ..." I flipped through a brochure. "It looks okay."

"You can tell me all about it," Percy said. "Meanwhile, I have the feeling I'll get yelled at by some old mortal friends."

I grinned. "Just hope they don't judo-flip you."

Percy showed his fingers crossed. "I am. See you."

"Bye. Love you."

I swiped through the IM, placed the enrolment papers back on my nightstand, and fell back onto the pillows, almost immediately drifting off to sleep.

My alarm woke me up this time - not nightmares. I hurried to the shower, successfully nipping in before anyone else did, then while I was still in there I brushed my hair and got dressed. My outfit was hasty; jeans, new black Converse high-tops and a fitted t-shirt that gradually changed from white to dark blue. When I went back to my room, I pulled my hair into a high-ponytail, shrugged on a charcoal sweater and packed my backpack with enrolment papers and new textbooks.

When I went downstairs, I found Dad and Helen already in the kitchen. Dad sat at the breakfast bar, reading a newspaper as he sipped coffee, and Helen was pouring milk into several bowls of cereal.

"Here, Annabeth," said Helen, pushing a bowl expertly towards me. It skidded across the bench and landed in my palms. Mmmm. Cornflakes, with honey and strawberries. I spooned some into my mouth, mumbling my thanks. I made a mental note to buy a stack of food to donate to my mother, to make up for my lack of sacrifical portions.

"Nervous?" asked Dad.

"No," I said. It was the truth. How hard could a mortal high school be, after being one of the first demigods to ever survive Tartarus?

Dad smiled, as if he thought I was lying. "I can drop you off, if you want."

I swallowed a mouthful. "Thanks, that would be great." My smartphone rattled on the benchtop, buzzing as it lit up with a text notification. It was from Piper. _Have fun at what's supposed to be our idea of nightmarish! :D_

"Who's that from?" asked Helen.

"Piper," I said, sliding my smartphone into a pocket.

"Piper?" Dad mused. "Haven't heard that name before. Who's her godly parent?"

I saw Helen tense, and it surprised me; then I realised that the topic of demigods hadn't arose yet. I hoped Helen wouldn't be as cruel as last time.

"Aphrodite," I said.

"Interesting," Dad replied. "I thought you didn't like the Aphrodite cabin."

"Most of them," I said. "But Piper's more a daughter of Hermes. Just wait until you meet her."

Harbour Academy was modern and expensive looking. The carpark looked across a courtyard choked with milling students, who slowly trickled through a pair of doors into what I assumed was the main school building. To the right of the courtyard was a gym, an indoor swimming pool and a track oval. To the left was an auditorium and another two buildings that probably had more classrooms.

"Ready?" asked Dad.

"Yeah," I said, reaching down and grabbing the strap of my schoolbag. "See you later, Dad."

The car door swung open and I stepped out. Pale sunshine did little to warm my skin, but I didn't stray near the car. I shut the door and approached Harbour Academy, trying to look confident and cool-headed.

I headed towards the main building that the vast majority of students were filing into. To be entirely sure, I darted over and tapped the shoulder of a girl about a year younger than me, with warm brown skin and sleek brown hair. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" asked the girl, turning from her friend to face me. "Hi, are you new?" She spoke with a Hispanic accent, and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I am," I said. "I was just wondering where the main office was."

"You're walking straight towards it," smiled the girl.

"Thanks," I said. I had been right.

The girl gave me a final grin, before I hurried away, into the main building. The entrance parted into two corridors: one was bustling with freshmen and lined with lockers, and the other appeared to be the main office.

I walked over to the main office and stood patiently behind a frizzy-haired girl with a lisp and thick glasses. "Hanna, you know we're not allowed to call your mom during work hours." said the secretary to her. "It's only a bit of gum. Go ask the nurse to cut it out if it bothers you so much."

Hanna scowled at the secretary, let out a _wail_ , before turning around and flouncing away.

"Sorry about her," the secretary said to me. She was young, with honey-brown hair and dressed like a teacher for first graders. "Are you new here?"

I nodded. Why could everyone immediately recognise me as a new kid? "Yeah."

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

The secretary nodded, before reaching over and fishing out a plastic sleeve. When she handed it to me, I saw the sleeve contained a timetable, a map of the school, locker number, and a pink note to announce that I was new.

"Most of your classes are in this main building. After lunch, which is in the cafeteria on the first floor of the other building with the black roof, we have a school assembly in the auditorium."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Have a nice day," said the secretary crisply. I stepped out of the main office and headed towards the senior locker areas, which was located several corridors away. I made my way there hastily, found my locker, and shoved in the textbooks I wouldn't need. My first few periods were AP Math, World Histories and Calculus. Homeroom was in the science labs in the same building as the cafeteria, and my teacher's name was Dr. Sparks.

I hurried towards my homeroom; I was a few minutes late. I knocked on the door smartly and it was opened by a guy who could have inspired the 'mad scientist' cliché himself; a grubby lab coat, snowy white hair that had been spiked out as if electrocuted, and thick spectacles through which he peered curiously at me.

"I'm new," I said, and thrust the pink form into his hand. Dr. Sparks read the note, before stepping back and ushering me in. "Hello, I am Dr. Sparks, science and homeroom teacher. Please, introduce yourself to the class."

I swallowed my nerves and rose my chin, eyeing the class. A group of boys dressed like businessmen sat in the first row, staring at me so intently that their robot gliding around on a desk had crashed to the floor. The second and third rows were occupied by a mish-mash of students, and the last two seated an array of jocks and cheerleaders.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," I said boldly. "Clearly, I'm new. I moved here from New York yesterday."

"Wonderful," said Dr. Sparks. "Annabeth, please go sit next to Dana Redwood."

 ***Shuffles feet nervously* Like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh thankyou so much if you're following this story/me! Chapter 4 won't be up until 2018, I have another writing project to complete but I'll get onto it asap!**

 **As always, all credit goes to Rick Riordan**

Chapter 3

"So how did your first day at -" Percy paused as he tried to recall the name of my new school. "- Harbour Academy?"

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Did you make any friends?"

I thought of Dana Redwood, the girl Dr. Sparks had sat me beside. She had reminded me of Thalia a little, with her menacing glare and spiky dark hair. Then when we began talking, she was surprisingly easy-going and cheerful, but swore like a sailor. "Yeah, I guess."

"That's good," said Percy. "Are you classes _satisfactory_ enough for a daughter of Athena?"

"Yup," I said, thinking of my AP Math and Calculus classes. "I have the most amazing math teacher. Her name is Mrs. Collins. How did your day go?"

Percy pulled a face. "Oh, gods. Wise Girl, _how_ are you supposed to give a reasonable explaination to mortals for why you were away for a whole school year?"

I laughed. "The same friends you introduced me to in sophomore?"

"Yeah," groaned Percy. "Kaleb and Mitch tried to beat me up. Can you believe it?!"

"I _judo-flipped_ you."

"Well, thank the gods Bridgette or Lulu don't know how to."

"We're getting off topic."

"We are," Percy stilled for a moment. "But what should I actually say?"

"I suggest you ... tell the truth." Percy cocked an eyebrow at me. "No, don't explain the whole son-of-Poseidon thing. You can say ... you can say you've got a pyscho aunt who kidnapped you and some cousins saved your ass but had to take you to Greece because there was something big going on with your dad's side of the family."

Percy nodded enthusiastically. "I think I will. Thanks, Annabeth."

"Pleasure, Seaweed Brain." I glanced at my desk, where a stack of homework awaited me. "I've got to go," I said, blowing him a kiss.

"Call me later," Percy said.

"I've got nothing better to do."

My laptop buzzed. I looked up and saw that a message notification had popped up from the Hangouts installation. My mind ticked. Who could be messaging me? Then I remembered Dana passing me a note during calculus, with a phone number (which I'd neglected to punch into my phone yet) and a Hangouts username.

 _ **6889: hey remember me? The girl who showed ur lazy ass around?**_

I smiled and leaned over, typing in a response.

 _wisegirlchase: I distinctly remember outrunning you in PE, Dana._

 ** _6889: omfg, Y do u txt in full sentences? with propr grmmr?_**

 _wisegirlchase: I just do - I'm a nerd like that._

 _ **6889: ewwww I made frnds w a nerd?**_

 _ **6889: Kidding ;)**_

 _wisegirlchase: Talk later - stepmom's yelling to go help with dinner_

I shut my laptop and hurried downstairs, where I found Helen in the kitchen. "There you are," she said. "I was wondering if you could cut up these onions for me."

I nodded and picked up the knife, breadboard, and several onions. As I peeled off the first layer, Helen asked, "How did your first day go?"

"Good."

"See any cute boys?"

I gagged. _Gods, that is so Aphrodite of her_. "I have a boyfriend, Helen, and I have absolutely _no_ intention of dumping him any time soon."

"Don't tell your father that," warned Helen. "He's convinced that you won't be dating anyone until you graduate college. Isn't it a family tradition?"

My mind raced, until I remembered my uncle once talking at a Thanksgiving dinner about the evils of distracting boyfriends when you should be studying. I groaned. I had clearly broken a family law.

"Is it that Percy friend of yours?"

"Who else?"

"He was a good kid," said Helen, stirring the contents of a pot. "He seemed to care about you a lot."

I smiled wistfully, thinking of Percy. Wondering what he was doing right now. Probably hanging around Sally's kitchen for tidbits, or moaning about homework. Either way, it was clear from our call earlier that he missed me. "I miss him already," I admitted. "But then I've seen him every day for the past four months."

"Couple seperation anxiety," said Helen wisely.

A bloodcurdling scream startled me awake. It took me a moment to realise that it had been my own, as I shook clear the terrifying image of Arachne's gnashing fangs.

"Annabeth!" Dad burst into the bedroom, light spilling through behind me. "Is everything alright?!"

"Yeah," I said hastily, as I took deep breaths. Assured myself that it was all just a figment of memories. "It was just a nightmare. I'm fine."

Dad nodded grimly. "Just let me know if you need anything," he assured me, before stepping back out and shutting the door.

I leaned over and flipped the switch of the lamp. Pale light spilled across my room, but I felt every hair stand on end when I saw something scuttle into a corner. Something hairy and eight-legged.

I grabbed a pencil off my desk and approached the corner somewhat cautiously. There sat a spider, a hairy, disgusting spider, its beady eyes fixed upon me. It freaked me out. Arachne's snarling face flashed across my mind and I speared my pencil into the beastly thing's monstrous head.

I felt my muscles relax as I withdrew the pencil, sticky white stuff dangling from the end of it. I recoiled in disgust, and used a tissue to discard the spider's carcass into my waste paper bucket.

I realised I was shaking.

I slid back into my bed, reaching down and fetching the book I'd been reading earlier off the floor. _The Hunger Games_ : at least it didn't have disgusting spiders in it. There was no way I was laying a hand on any James Dashner novels for another week.

 **Aaaaaaaaand that's a wrap! Hope you guys all have an amazing Christmas and Santa leaves you something special! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two 7hr car trips in 4 days equals a hella lot of writing. I was mostly finishing off another writing project, but I managed to fit in some PJO fanfiction as well!**

 **As always, credit to Rick Riordan, as we all wouldn't be here without him.**

Chapter 4

It was nearing the end of my first week at Harbour Academy when Dana first brought up the party.

"Do you remember Cameron? I introduced him to you during PE."

"Sort of," I said, poking a fork at the disastrous mush that was the cafeteria ladies' idea of mac n cheese. "Wait, Cam Hollier?"

"Yup," said Dana. Her hair was shoulder-length and the tips of it were dyed a shade of violent magenta; today, the top half of it was braided neatly. "Anyway, he asked me to invite you to a party he's having at his place on Saturday night."

That was tomorrow night. I chewed the bottom of my cheek anxiously. I was unsure - it had only been a week, and already I had been invited to a party.

"My brother offered to drive us there, we can pick you up," offered Dana.

"Sure, why not," I shrugged.

Dana grinned broadly. "Excellent. Just letting you know, I think Cam has a bit of a crush on you."

"I have a boyfriend," I said flatly.

Dana's eyebrows shot up. "And when were you going to tell me this?"

"I've known you for a _week_ , Dana," I said shortly. "Not even my dad knows. Well, that's because there's some stupid family rule that girls can't date until they graduate college."

Dana snorted. "And how long have you been dating this boyfriend of yours?"

"Two years."

Soda sprayed from Dana's nostrils. "Two years!" she cackled wickedly. "Two years, and you haven't told your own dad!"

The click of high heels silenced Dana. She met my eyes before mouthing _Candace Walker_ and twisting in her seat to face the 'queen' of our grade's popular clique: a tall, pretty strawberry-blonde who had one-hundred-dollar-notes practically leaking from her ass. She drove a Jaguar to school and always wore the clothes you saw in only the wealthiest shops of the mall.

"Walker," spat Dana.

"Redwood," said Candace Walker, looking down her nose at Dana. Dana remained unfazed, only continuing to glare at her venominously. "Why aren't you pining after some guy you'll never have a chance with? Just let me and Annabelle have a little chat."

"It's Annabeth," I corrected harshly.

"Whatever," gushed Candace, shoving Dana over and stepping gracefully into her spot on the bench. "Do you know me, Annabeth?"

I regarded her coolly: she was just like every other stereotypical 'popular girl', with pounds of makeup and had skillfully avoided the school uniform policy whilst still looking like a nightclub dancer. "Sorry, but I don't know any prostitutes," I said.

Dana snorted with laughter, and Candace's face became blotchy and red. "Why are you hanging around with this loser?" Candace said. "You could do so much better, being my friend, with the actual _decent_ people. I mean, you could do so much better than Dani Loserwood."

I met her directly in the eye. People said I could be terrifying, and for once I was going to use it.

"If you ever approach me again and say the same stupidity," I said in a low, menacing tone. "I will not hesitate to break your nose."

I stepped into the house, searching for Helen. She was always home - she ran her business from the office - so it made it easy. "Helen?"

"Mmm?" called Helen, stepping out of the office and taking off her reading glasses. "What's up, Annabeth?"

"Can I go to a party tomorrow night? Dana said she'll pick me up."

"Dana?"

"A friend. She's pretty cool. Well? Can I go?"

Helen laughed. "Eager, are you?"

"It's been a long time since I've attended a party," I said solemnly, thinking of Percy's thirteenth - we watched _The Avengers_ at the cinemas, then went to Burger King and a bowling alley.

Helen shrugged. "Sure, why not. Just don't come home drunk."

I laughed. "I don't even _like_ the taste of alcohol."

Dana's brother drove a battered white pick-up with a dented hood. As I slid into the backseat, I noticed Dana in the front, wearing black heeled boots, dark red jeans, lots of jangly silver jewellery and a black sweater. Her eyes were smeared with eyeliner pencil.

"Hey, Annabeth," said Dana. "This is my brother, Martin."

"Hi," I said, slipping my smartphone into a pocket. I wore a cute light blue sweater over a white tank top, black leggings and little ankle boots. My hair had been tamed into a sleek ponytail and my camp beaded necklace bumped at my neckline.

"Hey, Annabeth," said Martin. He looked to be about nineteen. He hadn't shaved that morning, and he wore a ratty The Bee Gees shirt and old jeans. He and Dana looked very alike - same dark hair, olive complexion, nose and eye shape, though Dana was only five foot two and Martin was about my height.

"Hi Martin," I said, before addressing Dana. "Where does Cameron live?"

"About fifteen minutes away," said Dana.

I nodded. "How many kids are going?"

"Oh, mostly band kids and people we're friends with. There might be a few cheerleaders or basketball players as well." Dana said easily. "Knowing Cam, he's probably got a bonfire going in his yard."

Dana's prediction became true; Cameron Hollier indeed was hosting a bonfire party. There were about ten other kids there, all seniors and people I'd seen around the Academy but never spoken to.

I trailed after Dana, unsure what to do or say. I swept my hair out of my face and glanced at the kids; in a way, it was familiar to the camp fires at Camp Half-Blood, but kids didn't cluster with their cabin kids, there were no Hermes kids singing dumb songs, and it smelt more like alcohol than toasted marshmallows.

"Yo, Cam, I didn't know you had invited the new girl!" whooped a tall guy that vaguely resembled the African-American character with the afro off _High School Musical_. He was handsome, I guess, but couldn't hold a torch to Percy's godlike looks.

"Shut up, Jake," demanded Dana, as she accepted a red plastic cup that smelt strongly of a concoction of pineapple juice and liquor. "Guys, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, the rest of these nerds are Tobias, Violet, Damian, Lewis, Lyra, Margo, Bree and Kaiden."

The group nodded and smiled in acceptance. They all looked so comfortable, leaning against one another, with arms flung around waists and shoulders. Suddenly I felt so sedimental, thinking about how much the group resembled my own friends. I swallowed the emotion in my throat and moved to sit besides Violet, a slim Filipino with warm slanted eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Hi," said Violet. "Annabeth. It's a pretty name."

I beamed. "Thanks. And so is yours."

Violet snorted. "My parents are botanists. They may be a little ... obsessed."

She dropped a bottle onto my hand, and with a brief word of farewell, she disappeared to talk to Lewis, a tall curly-haired guy with the largest hooked nose I've ever see on a person. I set down the bottle in distaste. Before I could begin looking for somebody new to talk to, Dana got to her feet and announced we were going to play a game of Truth or Dare.

 **And thankyou so much to everyone that has left a review/ is following this story! Visual cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bit of a spam for you lucky readers ;) Hope everyone has had a great Christmas!**

 **As always, credit to Uncle Rick**

Chapter 5

"Annabeth?"

The knocking on the locked bathroom door was persistant, almost rhymthic. I was huddled in a corner, locked in a protective position with tears streaming down my face. I was beyond humiliated, as well as infuriated at my inability to contact Percy, as my phone's credit had just expired and I had nothing to offer Iris.

"It's Lyra. I know we've never spoken before but ... I wanted to check you were okay."

"Annabeth? What happened?"

"I'm sorry about Dana. She's got a good heart, but she can be really bitchy once she's had a couple of drinks."

"Do you want me to call your parents?"

I steeled myself for the interaction, unlocked the bathroom door and slid it open. Lyra was one of those pretty girls in an elfish way, petite, with a heart-shaped face framed by very fair curls and concerned hazel eyes. "Hi," I croaked.

Lyra held up a home phone, obviously borrowed from the Holliers', and a packet of chocolate cookies. The smile on her face was tentative. "I'm so sorry about what happened out there. Can I help you in any way?"

I shrugged and moved to perch on the rim of the bathtub. During the game of Truth or Dare, Lewis had accidentally triggered a panic attack, and I'd ended up totally embarrassing myself in my hysterical fleeing. Dana and a few inebriated others had not been sympathetic towards me in any form, actually the complete opposite by _mocking_ me, and I wasn't feeling like forgiving them any time soon.

Lyra shuffled over and sat beside me, ripping open the packet of cookies. I suddenly felt a pang of longing for Sally's homemade blue cookies, and Percy, and - _oh gods_.

Tears swam in my eyes as I struggled to contain my distress. I buried my face in my hands and fought off the memories invading my mind, shaking madly, as Lyra rubbed my back in slow, soothing circles. When I finally sat up again, Lyra had produced tissues out of a small denim bag.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I accepted the Kleenex. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Lyra took a deep breath. "It's fine. My auntie ... she has PTSD. She was a paramedic for a really rough part of LA. She has to have a service dog and everything, and if she's triggered, then she just starts screaming bloody murder."

I nodded. Thank God Lyra had experience with PTSD, even if it was second-hand - way better than my dad or my step-family. Demigods were dependent on each other when it came to triggers in public ... but I didn't have somebody. I was on my own.

I made a choking sound at the realisation, and doubled over.

Lyra's face whitened with guilt. "Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry, Annabeth, I definitely shouldn't have said that -"

"It's fine," I hiccuped. "You're being so considerate and understanding. I'm just not used to having one of these without my ... other friends. Some of them also have PTSD, so we help each other out."

"Oh." Lyra nodded. "Do you know what you're doing? How you're getting home?"

I shrugged.

"Here, let me." Lyra raised the home phone. "What's your family's number?"

A thought popped into my mind. It was completely spontaneous, likely due to my messy mind, but it sounded good. "Here, let me."

Lyra wordlessly passed over the phone and I stabbed in the numbers. Satisfied with the calling ringtone it was making, I raised it to my ear. It was answered on the third ring.

"Reyna?"

"Who is - Annabeth?! What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"I need you to come and pick me up. From a party."

There was a long moment of disbelieving silence. "Are you serious right now?"

"No joke, Rey. I need to talk to you. Or Frank, if you're doing something urgent. Just use one of your SUVs. The address is one-three-oh Langford Street."

Reyna snorted. "You'd better not be drunk right now, Chase."

"I promise you, I'm not."

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Lyra came out and sat on the curb with me as we waited for Reyna. We could hear the distant sounds of the ongoing party, but I tried my best to ignore it. Now that my mind had cleared to its usual logical state, I had _no_ idea how I was supposed to approach school on Monday.

"I'll talk to Dana and the others tomorrow," Lyra promised quietly. "They'll apologise, anyway. It's just that particular group who make the worst mistakes when they're drunk."

I nodded. "Thanks, Lyra. But ... I'm not an easily forgiving person, and that sort of thing is something you _never_ make fun of."

"I know." Lyra looked up. "Is this your ride?"

I followed her gaze up the street. Sure enough, I saw one of the black Camp Jupiter SUVs cruising down towards us. As it drew closer, I saw that Hazel had tagged along with Reyna, and I couldn't help but smile widely at the sight of the pair.

"Well, see you Monday," said Lyra, leaning over and giving me a hug. I shocked myself by returning the embrace, and I could almost imagine Seaweed Brain making a sarcastic remark about that. _Would you look at that. Wise Girl's hugging back a near stranger._

Lyra darted back to the party as the SUV drew to a stop before me, and I hurried forward, throwing open the passenger door. Reyna was looking severe in a jacket zipped up to her throat and a set of dark jeans, while Hazel was more relaxed in bright teal leggings and a hooded panda sweatshirt.

"Hi, Annabeth!" chirped Hazel enthusiastically.

"You'd better have a good reason for this," Reyna said as her way of greeting, pulling out into the street once more.

"If a panic attack in front of a bunch of mortals is good enough, then I think so," I replied.

Reyna and Hazel were silent for a long moment. Reyna steered methodically into a round about.

"What did you do?" asked Hazel anxiously.

"Made myself look like a complete idiot, that's what," I scoffed. Reyna made a sympathetic sound as she dug around in the middle compartment to retrieve something. She handed me a heavy object: I looked down and saw it was a takeaway coffee cup. I lifted it to my nose and took a heavy sniff: hot chocolate, from the streets of New Rome.

"What's the name of your school?" Reyna asked.

"Harbour Academy," I answered automatically.

"Hazel?"

Hazel shook her head regretfully. "I haven't heard of any other demigods that go there," she said. "You're on your own, Annabeth."

"Brilliant," I grumbled, watching the SUV skim past the supermarket that Helen bought her groceries from. I took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Should we call Percy?" Reyna suggested lightly.

"What? No. I'm fine now, Rey. Thanks. I'll call him in the morning."

Reyna nodded. "He's your man." She pulled into the curb just outside my house, and leaned over to embrace me. "Just call if you need anything, okay?"

 **K, I'm not 100% happy with my portrayal of Reyna, so if you guys could just tell me what you think! :D**

 **Hope everyone has a fun New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHHHHHH I'M SO SORRY FOR HAVING TAKEN FOREVER TO POST!**

 **I procrastinated for most of the month with my other writing project and since then there's been a major lockdown in my household for screentime. Luckily I had another car trip yesterday, I finally wrote some more. I'm so sorry for the wait!**

 **(And also, I can't really remember the original storyline for this, so I'm just messing around until I get to the part I DO remember)**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I groggily sat up and directed a glare at my younger step-brother. Bobby grinned mischievously up at me, still in his blue Star Wars pyjamas. His breath smelled like pancakes drowned in maple syrup.

"Go away, Bobby," I growled. I wasn't in a forgiving mood, especially from the events of the night before, as well as the fact I'd slept restlessly.

"But it's _Sunday_! We're going to a lunch party!"

"Gods, it's not even ten o'clock yet, Bobby. Go downstairs and watch some cartoons or something." I flopped back on my bed. Usually I was a morning person, but not today. I rolled over and checked my phone, seeing I had received about half a million texts from Percy.

 _Hazel told me what happened. R u ok?_

 _Everything ok?_

 _Annabeth_

 _Annabeth !_

 _Tlk to me pls_

 _Wise Girl!_

 _Stupid San Francisco. I told u not 2 go!_

I jabbed in the commands to Facetime him, and thankfully the screen lit up with the calling icon. I had to wait several excruciating rings before Percy picked up, and the screen flooded with his image. He'd evidently just gotten out of the shower, towel wrapped around his hips. I blushed at the sight.

"Wise Girl!"

"I'm fine," I said immediately.

"You weren't last night. You should have called me."

"I tried, Seaweed Brain. I didn't have any credit."

"Oh," Percy said, looking instantly apologetic. "Are you okay?"

"I told you, Perce, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Percy scanned my face anxiously, before sitting back. Then his face clouded with a protective expression as he said, "Hazel told me how it happened. Do you need me to do anything about it?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I ... I'm not sure, Perce. Honestly? I don't thinking I'm ever speaking to any of those kids again - except for Lyra. She was the one that helped me."

Percy nodded, coming to a decision. "Call me tomorrow afternoon, won't you?"

I snorted. "Likely going to happen sooner than that, Perce."

His grin was the last thing I saw before the screen of my phone blinked black. It was flat. I swore mildly, reaching for a charger, and mentally decided I was going to do something productive with my day. No use moping around when I had better things to do.

On Monday morning I walked in with my head held high, determined to find Lyra. I knew she was in band and played cello, so I planned to head for the band room after I'd stopped by my locker -

which was baracaded, due to the unfortunate presence of Dana Redwood.

"Annabeth!" Dana scrambled off the locker, so quickly she almost dropped her phone. The device slid out of her hand and would have clattered onto the floor, if she hadn't grasped her earbuds cord at the last second and saved it. "I'm sorry - I don't know what came over me -"

"Don't even try, Dana," I snorted, pretending like the ghost of her mocking laughter from Saturday night wasn't echoing across my mind. I delivered her a deluxe death glare, which prompted her to step away from my locker. Now that it was clear, I stepped forward, spinning the dial with shaking hands.

"I tried calling you," Dana said plainatively, like a child pretending they were innocent when they knew they were guilty. "And texting you, and messaging you. I just want you to forgive me, Annabeth -"

"Yeah, well, you should have considered that before you got yourself wasted," I replied, dropping the last textbook into my bag and zipping it up. "That's not the sort of thing you can just mock me for. See you around, Dana."

I didn't locate Lyra until the end of second period, where she was emerging from the art room. She looked even more elf-like today, with a flower crown and her straightened hair into two sleek ponytails, in a white lace top and mint green three-quarter jeans. As soon as she saw me, her heart-shaped face lit up. "Hey, Annabeth!"

"Hi," I replied, falling in step with her. "Mind if I hang out with you today?"

Lyra's face flooded with understanding. "I'm guessing Dana approaching you this morning didn't go so well?"

"Like I said, I'm not a forgiving person," I muttered, suddenly feeling guilty. Only a week in and I was having friendship troubles.

"It's fine," said Lyra quickly. "I'll see you at lunch, kay?"

I arrived home later than usual on Thursday afternoon, having spent an extra hour or so with Lyra and some of kids in band preparing their formation routines for the varsity football match that would take place the weekend after next. Helen greeted me cheerfully, offering a freshly baked muffin to take up to my room with me as I completed my homework, and told me that the boys and Dad were at a vintage comic convention.

I hurried up to my room and dropped my bag on my bed, piling textbooks onto my desk to begin my numerous homework tasks, when a text from Dana crossed my phone. I was about to swipe across to delete it, but I couldn't help but read the message.

 _You need to see this. I'm sorry, Annabeth_.

I was reluctantly intrigued, and I opened the message to read further. There wasn't anything additional to what I'd read: only a website link. After a moment's hesitation, I clicked on the link.

 _~ Two days later ~_

"You're distracted today," Hazel said, her golden eyes fastened on me intently, watching my every move. "Is everything okay?"

I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts clouding my mind, but it was no use. Ever since I'd opened that link to reveal a blog post featuring some untrue and unflattering rumours about me, there had been relentless gossiping and humiliating confrontations at school.

Focus, I told myself sternly. You're a daughter of Athena. You're one of the best demigods - you're the best child of Athena to live.

I forced myself to smile brightly at Hazel. "Yeah, I'm fine. How's that equestrian club going?"

An unconvinced look flashed across Hazel's face momentarily, before she gave in to the promise of discussing horses, and started enthusiastically gushing about how cool her instructor was and how nice and welcoming the other girls in the club had been.

I was only half listening to her, dreading the school day to follow and wishing I'd never come to San Francisco in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

***peers out tentatively from under a rock* *startled shriek as one of THE FRICKING FORTY FOUR FOLLOWERS lobs a scrap bucket at my head* OKAY OKAY I'M SO SORRY!**

 **Tbh, this has gone a little off track ...**

 **... a lot off track.**

 **But I ended up scrapping my Piper 'Looking Through the Kaleidoscope' fic in favour of mashing it with this. Trust me, I mash my stories together a lot. And anyway, I'm hoping you'll enjoy my new approach on this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

Chapter 7

"Don't pay attention to those idiots, Annabeth," whispered Violet, the Filipino I'd met at the party, out of the corner of her mouth as she steered me towards the band room. I nodded numbly, trying to distract myself from the vicious whispers in the hallway that were targeting me, by tapping frantic responses to Percy's texts.

An entire month had passed since the day of the blog post, and yet the rumours were still hanging around. The original comment, about how the new girl was such a stuck up bitch, had completely escalated. I found myself regularly trying to convince people that I hadn't slept with Dana's brother or that I wasn't hacking into the school mainframe to up my grades.

Outside of school, nobody knew, and I was adament it would stay that way. Percy would flip out completely if he knew what I was going through - and after all, I was a demigod, a child of Athena. This sort of stuff wasn't supposed to sway me.

"I'm not," I mumble back. Since we were about to enter the band room, I stowed my phone in a pocket, when a hand wrapped around my arm, pulling me back. Their nails were as long as talons and just as sharp, digging into my skin. Trying not to think about _empousai_ , I wheeled around to confront the owner. "Do you mind?!"

Candace Walker smiled smugly back at me, but there was anger dancing in her eyes. "Not at all, since my sources have told me that you had the _nerve_ to hit on my boyfriend, Annabelle."

"Excuse me?!" I demanded, wrenching my arm free. I already had to contend with - now this?! To say I was furious would have been an understatement. "I haven't hit on anyone - I haven't flirted with _anyone_ , unless you count my own boyfriend!"

Candace gave a disbelieving snort, planting her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? I doubt anyone would want to date you. Prove it."

As if.

"Why the heck would I show _you_ of all people, proof that I actually have a boyfriend," I snorted, turning on my heel and walking into the band room.

~ _A few days later~_

White-knuckled hands clawing at the edge of the countertop. Raspy, jagged gasps of air. Spinning, clouded vision. The flashbacks had returned, my mind consumed by memories. I groaned softly as I slumped onto the kitchen countertop. Helen's voice, shrill with worry and panic, seemed to be underwater as she hurried towards me.

 _Breathe, Annabeth, breathe._

An object was pushed into my grasp, and I looked down to see Helen's smartphone. Percy's name winked up at me from the display of a dialling phone call. Still panting heavily, I stumbled over and sank into the squashy leather of the mattress.

Thank the gods, he picked up. "Hey, Mrs Chase. What's up?"

"Percy," I choked out.

"Annabeth?! What's up? What's going on -"

"I'm scared," I panted out.

"Is it school? Was there a monster attack?"

I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me. I tried to blink away the tears swimming in my eyes, but more moisture flooded to replace it. "I need you," I whispered, but not loud enough.

"What was that?"

"I need you. I need my Seaweed Brain."

Percy paused. "Should I come down?"

"No - not now." It was too early, and I was too prideful that I needed to see my boyfriend again after physically only being a month apart. If I could survive eight months without knowing where he was or if he was even _alive_ , then I could survive this.

But then again, my PTSD hadn't been half as severe as it was now back then. "We should have Thanksgiving together," I managed feebly.

I could practically hear Percy's wide grin as he said, "I'm already looking forward to it."

Several days later, I had somehow wound up with the task of taking the next door neighbour's dog for a run. Bella was a frankly adorable beagle, immaculately trained and well behaved, and I was being paid generously for the task.

It was the most relaxed I'd experienced in weeks. For once, my mind wasn't worrying about schoolwork or my reputation, or straying towards Tartarus. Bella's tongue lolled lazily from her doggy mouth as she bounded happily along my side, music blasting from my earbuds and my feet falling rhythmically on the pavement.

Suddenly, with a burst of static, the music unexpectedly halted. Frowning, I reached back to inspect my connected iPod Nano when Bella yanked on her lead so abruptly that it tore my shoulder out of its socket. Hissing in pain, my fingers slackened, and with a dismal yelp, Bella yanked herself free before tearing for home.

Before I could call out to the beagle, a voice hissed out to me.

 _"Annabeth Chase_."

I wheeled around, and that was all I knew before my knees buckled out from underneath me and my vision span to the pitch blackness.

When I finally roused again, hours later, my senses were largely restricted to the addition of both a blindfold tied roughly around my head and binds fastening my wrists and ankles together. The jolting sensation of the surface underneath me, the hum of an engine, the reek of petrol - all indicated I was in the back of a van.

I tried to thrash, opening my mouth to scream profanities - only to discover there had been a wad of fabric crammed into my mouth. Swallowing my rising fear and panic, I drew in sharp, shaking breaths as I tried to assess my current situation.

If I was to guess, I was in the back of a van. Judging by the relatively smooth jostling of the vehicle, we were still on a tar road. I had no idea what time it was, how long I'd been out for, who was driving the van, who had knocked me out in the first place.

 _I am a daughter of Athena_ , I thought fiercely, but the sediment had no improvement on my situation.

Just as I was pondering my next move, a voice broke cleanly above the familiar rattling of the van. The voice was eerily similar to the first I'd heard whilst walking Bella; a menacing, gravelly, almost serpentine voice, distinctly male.

"She's awake."

His statement was met with a devious chuckle that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The laughter was fruitful and feminine, followed by a second voice, this one heavily accented in a rich, drawling accent.

"Your observation skills are exceptional, Locke."

Locke responded with an amused sound, which was nevertheless hideous. Not wanting to give them the pleasure of hearing my muffled cries for help, I unsteadily clambered up into a sitting position, and waited for their next conversation.

I didn't have to wait long.

 **Please, please, please leave a review to let me know what you think! Hopefully I can get Chapter 8 in a time period that wasn't as atrociously long as the last!**


	8. Important AN

**Hey guys**

 **So obviously you'll have noticed this story hasn't been updated in quite a few weeks. I know it's seriously pathetic when there's only like six chapters of it (see? I don't even know how many chapters there are!) and I owe those who have supported/read/enjoyed this fic an apology.**

 **I also owe you an apology for writing fanfics for a particular fandom most of you would have no clue about. You'd probably have received the notification for a new story and been really disappointed when you opened it up to find ... you had no idea what that series was about. (btw, Medoran Chronicles is an underrated Australian series that's basically a mix of Hogwarts, Narnia and the X-Men. Seriously, it has some of the most loveable characters)**

 **I'm glad that I finally got it out there at some point, but unfortunately the currents of fandoms have brought me to a newer obsession and I lost interest and motivation for this fic.**

 **However, I still plan to write PJO fanfiction in the future, possibly in that Mortals Meet Demigods area. That is one of my favs and I've always wanted to write a collection of fics for that.**

 **Thankyou so much, and sorry for abandoning this fic.**


End file.
